the_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazzandra Storm
'''Kazzandra Storm, '''Princess of the Auraxian Shadow Realm. A new architect with the powers to create and manipulate weapons and powers to control , become, and use shadows Appearance Kazzandra has long, black hair that is always kept up into a ponytail with a red ribbon that was a gift from her sister. She has bright, sky blue eyes. She always wears clothes that are black and red, which are the colors associated with her kingdom, and wears an amulet she received from Abion before making her way to The Oasis. Personality VIRTUES * Disciplined * Focused * Strong * Loyal * Resourceful FLAWS * Moody * Obsessive * Abrasive * Impatient * Irritable Origins Before the Cataclysms Born and raised in the Auraxian Shadow Realm, Kazzandra Storm was the youngest of two daughters in the Household of Storm. Kazzandra was the princess and second heir to the kingdom's throne. She was the daughter of King Alexander and Queen Ruby, and the younger sister of Princess Eliza. Her closest friend was Abion Tamashi, her kingdom's head guard from the day she was born. Kazzandra's life was the easy pampered life of a princess, and spoiled. But that all changed after the death of her sister Eliza. Eliza and Kazzandra were together, Kazzandra only 13 and Eliza 17. It was like any other day in the kingdom, her following her sister around annoying her when Eliza quickly grabbed Kazzandra, and shoved her inside a door and hissed at her to stay. But Kazzandra opened the door at the sound of a scream and watched as masked men slaughtered her sister. Eliza wasn't a fighter, but Abion had taught her how to defend herself, but even then she stood no chance and was murdered infront of an onlooking Kazzandra. After the death of her sister she decided to stand and fight and she started training every day with Abion. After two years of rigorous training her powers manifested. She was using a training sword, when the sword shifted into a long rapier and lit on fire. For the next year she trained not just in battle, but her newfound powers. When she was 16 her parents left for a business trip, with the promise of a quick return. Three years later, they still hadn't returned, and in their abscence she ruled the Auraxian Shadow Realm as the interim ruler. Abion had shifted from head guard, to her personal guard, and on her 18th birthday he gifted her Auraxian, a shadow hound she had named after the kingdom. On her 19th birthday, Abion approached her with a trinket that he told her to wear. She started to have dreams of a place, and after months of dreams she left the Kingdom with Abion and Auraxian and went out to find where her dreams led her, until they made their way to The Oasis Arc. The Oasis Upon arrival to the Oasis Arc, Kazzandra and Abion where both gifted with The Architect's Key, and promptly join the Animus order. Genesis None yet. Relationships Family King Alexander Storm (Father) -The ruler of the Auraxian Shadow Realm. His father died when he was only 8 and the Kingdom was thrown into his hands. Under his rule, the Kingdom was attacked by the Shavenir Shadow Realm and the Corhadem Shadow Realm. He was unliked by the Realm as he wouldn't stand and fight. Queen Ruby Storm (Mother) - The queen of the Auraxian Shadow Realm, she was forced into marrying Alexander. After twice failing to give him a male heir, she secretly had surgery to stop herself from conceiving. She would rather have one of her daughters become the ruler, than a so that was anything like Alexander. She was loved by the Auraxian Shadow Realm. Princess Eliza Storm (Sister) - Eliza was the first born, and she was consistently at her mothers side against her father. She was murdered my assasins from the Corhadem Shadow Realm. Friends Abion Tamashi (Personal Guard) - Abion had worked for over 22 years in the Auraxian Shadow Realm, first as head guard and later as the personal guard to Kazzandra. Lovers Abion Tamashi (Crush) - Unbeknownst to Abion, Kazzandra is in love with him. Outsiders can sometimes see it, but Abion is oblivious so far. Rivals * Shavenir Shadow Realm * Corhadem Shadow Realm Powers & Abilities * Power 1: Telumkinesis: Kazz can create, summon, shape, manipulate and use any kind of weapons with perfect skill, whether pre-modern, modern or even futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is a weapon or could be improvised as one, she is completely proficient with it. * Power 2: Telumkinetic Aura: Kazzandra can release and surround herself with weapons for defensive and offensive purposes, possibly becoming almost untouchable and granting her various abilities and attacks. The aura also gives her enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability. * Power 3: Weapon Infusion: Kazzandra can infuse weapons with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing her to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. * Power 4: Racial Powers: Can command her shadow hound with her mind, can become shadows to evade attack or spy, can use the shadows as a gateway, etc. * Power 5: Auraxian, her shadow hound, is immortal and helps her in battle. He only stops attacking if she dies, though he can not die. As with the entire Auraxian Shadow Realm, he shares the same racial powers as Kazzandra. He is very fast and cunning. His bite has a 20% chance to cause paralysis in an enemy as their body is riddled with debilitating shadows. Category:The Architects